


bésame mucho (a suchen kiss collection)

by AnnieJays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid!Au., M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieJays/pseuds/AnnieJays
Summary: Happy kisses, shy kisses, first kisses, last kisses...you'll find them all here. More tags will be added as more ficlets are posted, and not all tags apply to each fic! Warnings will be posted before each fic if any apply.





	1. Priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> This collection shall also be known as: “Gab and Annie are ugly friends who decided to write beautiful suchen kiss drabbles. Oh, and Annie swears she hates Junmyeon but Gab knows the truth. We manage. More or less. ” 
> 
> Prompts all taken from [this list](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/142796842670/askfic-kiss-meme).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11. A violent kiss. (Annie)  
> Warnings: angst, crying, some arguing, overall dramatics  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, fluff.  
> Summary: Jongdae is priceless, and nobody will convince Junmyeon otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically suchen loving each other too much and being dramatic about it :)

“Jongdae!” Junmyeon shouted for the nth time, slamming his fist on the door insistently. “Stop this madness and open up, we _need_ to talk!” The man exhaled heavily, body slumping against the wall, and looking up at the broken, dirty light pipe. 

It was useless. 

Junmyeon ruffled his hair in frustration and cursed under his breath. Jongdae had been ignoring him for two days straight. Unread texts, unanswered phone calls, all his social media accounts deleted. He had gone as far as to take his annual holidays from his job at the cafe right then, so as to erase any chances Junmyeon had of talking to him. 

“ _I told you from the beginning he was no good for you._ ” her mother had calmly told him while she sipped on her imported tea. “ _He just wanted money, Junmyeon. Everybody has a price. I gave it to him, now you’re free to live your life without him around anymore. Believe me_ ,” she had snickered. “ _You’ll be better off without him._ ” 

But no matter how many times he had replayed that conversation in his head he just couldn’t believe such thing. It didn’t make sense. He and Jongdae were in love. Junmyeon had chased Jongdae for two entire weeks, fascinated with the beauty and wit of the cheeky cafe worker. Days attempting to awkwardly flirt with the boy before the other had agreed to go on a date with him with a wink and a melodic laugh. Jongdae was honest, Junmyeon knew about his dreams, his desires, his fears, his virtues and flaws. Jongdae wasn’t like that and nobody would convince him otherwise. 

Junmyeon could still hear the faint sound of Jongdae’s troubled steps, pacing nervously across the tiny room, and he could already picture him: a little shaky, mumbling intelligibly under his breath and compulsively messing his hair up while his eyes shifted from the door to his worn out carpet.  
“I will sleep here if I have to.” he called, voice already strained, and the pacing stopped for just a few seconds, lightening the dying hope Junmyeon housed in his chest, before starting again and making the man groan in exasperation and despair. “You’re being unfair, you know that, right?” he spoke, softly this time, since he knew the younger could hear him. Now that he had somewhat calmed down he was worried the lady from the floor above would call the police. “Like my mum.” Junmyeon added, tentatively, knowing the effect it would have on the other, and using it as his very last resource, 

The pacing stopped abruptly this time, before he heard the furious stomping towards the door and he incorporated quickly, licking his lips nervously, and expectantly staring at the stained wood.  
The door flew open, revealing a very furious- and very tired- Jongdae, the trail of dry tears decorating his cheeks. 

“You just can’t take a hint, can you?” his boyfriend practically hissed at him, and Junmyeon’s heart dropped. 

“If you want this to be over I need to hear it from your mouth.” He replied, breathless.  
Jongdae observed him with exhaustion and hurt written all over his face. 

“Go home, Junmyeon.” He said softly, already closing the door, and in a moment of panic, Junmyeon rushed to stop him, entering uninvited and closing the door behind him while the younger watched him bewildered. 

“Junmyeon, what the hell is wrong with you?” Jongdae started to protest already pushing him back towards the door when the other covered the door handle with his body, preventing the younger from reaching it and turning to him in incredulity and anger. 

“No!” he objected. “ What the hell is wrong with _you_?” he laughed bitterly, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms, willing the need to cry away. “Half of my clothes are here, Jongdae, my phone charger, my shaver- Jesus even my identity card is here!” he exclaimed. He fixed his eyes on the other. “Jongdae…” The older man exhaled, reaching for the other’s hand. 

“Say whatever you have to say and then leave.” Jongdae conceded, stepping back before his boyfriend could touch him, looking down and crossing his arms defensively. 

“What happened?” he inquired, dreading the dryness in his mouth. “What changed? We were going to move in together, you were happy, we-” The younger cut him with a dry laugh. 

“You know what happened.” he accused with a hard glance. “Your mum came to see me. She offered me money to stay away from you. I accepted it. That’s all. I’m a piece of shit, that’s the sad truth. Now, leave.” 

“ _Everybody has a price._ ”

“You’re fucking lying.” Junmyeon spat out in anger, startling the younger who had never heard him curse out loud. 

“Lying? _You_ tell _me_ I’m lying? You? The one who filled me with empty promises? The one who told me that everything would be fine, Junmyeon-” Jongdae sighed. “They already have your engagement party prepared.”

“Don’t-” Junmyeon tried to stop him, after having discussed it so many times. 

“Hell, I’m pretty sure she even reserved the wedding place already!” The younger laughed hollowly.  
“And I’m so tired of people thinking I sleep with you for your money, of feeling like a fish out of water whenever you take me to a party, of not being able to give you presents, of not knowing about all the wonderful places you’ve been, and the wonderful people you’ve met. You know how hard it is, simply going to a restaurant with you? Knowing everybody is looking at me, because of my clothes, of how I speak? Junmyeon, for god’s sake you’re even smarter than me! Sometimes I barely can keep up with the conversations you have with your friends and I feel so _dumb_.” He was shaking, and the older man felt paralyzed, unable to move, to speak, to even think. “ And you know….” Jongdae continued, tone defeated, rubbing his arms. “I wouldn’t care about all that. I don’t care what they think about me. But I know someday you will need more, something better...someone more worthy of you. And I can’t give that to you. I’m not suitable for you.”

The last words got Junmyeon fuming, body trembling in indignation and that defensive instinct that came with the feeling of being attacked. 

“So that’s it? You won’t fight for me?” He demanded in a harsh tone. “My mum comes here to fill your head with her superficialities and you just fall for it? You’re tired Jongdae? Well I’m fucking tired too. Tired of my mother controlling my life, tired of my boyfriend and the person I care for the most believing that he knows what will be best for me instead of letting me decide who I love and who I want to spend my life with. It’s not up to you to decide what I deserve, Jongdae.” He yelled the last part, face going red, and putting his hands on the others shoulders, staring deep into the younger’s eyes. “ I _love_ you. Jongdae. I love you and only you and it won’t change, no matter what you think. I don’t care about the money, or the people, or the presents. The only thing I need to know is that you love me just as much, because if you do, nothing else matters.” Junmyeon exhaled, eyes searching, breath uneven and heart racing. It was as if they were pouring their hearts out and he wasn’t sure if they were going to survive it. 

Before he could comprehend what was going on, the man before him seemed to crumble, changing into a mess of tears and sobs, violent spasms attacking his body and hands pulling at his own hair in distress, mumbling intelligibly under his breath. Junmyeon had only seen him in such state once, and he knew nothing good would come out of it. He miserably attempted to stop the other, grabbing his wrists and calling his name, but this only seemed to fuel the younger’s anguish, and he started hitting Junmyeon’s chest, shouting at him to go away, that Jongdae wasn’t worth it, that they’d end up both ruined and he deserved better than him. Everything hurt. Jongdae’s cries cutting like daggers, the hits, his chest, his throat for having held back his pain for so long, and especially seeing the other like that. 

Concern growing along the intensity of the other’s violent reactions, he impulsively pulled the other against him, shedding a few tears himself before harshly crashing their lips together in a wet kiss, while he held the other as if his life depended on it, he almost didn’t notice the harsh sobs decreasing, and the hands half heartedly pushing at his numb chest. Jongdae kept quiet, making a little sound of distress when Junmyeon started moving his lips against the younger’s, and he snapped, biting the other hard on his bottom lip and effectively pushing him away this time. Junmyeon stumbled back, a flash of hurt in his eyes while he watched his still sobbing - but now calmed - boyfriend slowly walk towards his small kitchen. 

 

Junmyeon tentatively followed him, wiping the bit of blood on his lip. He stopped at the frame of the door, observing almost shyly how Jongdae served himself a glass of water and drank it slowly, sip by sip, the way Junmyeon had indicated him the last time. Once he was done, and the sobs had stopped, he set the glass down and raised his eyes, meeting his boyfriend’s. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, just observing, loving, regretting, and desiring. The first one to move was Jongdae, stepping towards the older with cautious demeanour. As if asking permission, he bashfully linked their hands together and Junmyeon let out a breathy laugh of relief, a hint of a smile appearing on the other’s lips. When their little intimacy was proof enough for them both, Jongdae leaned against the other’s chest, pressing his forehead onto Junmyeon’s shoulder who immediately wrapped his arms around the younger, swaying them softly at the pace of an inexistent melody. 

Meanwhile, Jongdae caressed the older’s back calmly, as if he hadn’t just gone through such emotional distress. 

They soon arranged themselves on Jongdae’s old couch, the one Junmyeon had offered to change many times, only to receive a stern negative response from his boyfriend every time. The bittersweet exhaustion taking over, they shared tender words of reconciliation and sweet truths. Several “I love you”s and an especially insistent stream of “sorry”s from Jongdae’s mouth, that were hushed by the other’s swollen lips. Tears were wiped and smiles shared like treasures. 

This wasn’t the first time Jongdae would tell him that he loved him with such intensity, that he would admit how scared he was of their different worlds, of how overwhelmed he was by Junmyeon’s love and how hard it was for him to deal with his own insecurities and the feeling that he’s not enough for the other. But it was the first time Jongdae told him he was willing to fight, and that, for Junmyeon, a man who had always had it all until he met Jongdae, whose very first fight in life was for the man he loved, well that, was truly _priceless_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated <3


	2. It's not just bussiness, it's personal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20. A kiss on the neck (Annie)  
> Genre: Mafia!Au, Fluff, a bit of humour.   
> Warnings: Cursing?
> 
> Jongdae is completely against Junmyeon picking him up with a black armoured Mercedes, but the older couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia!au because I find it super hot lmao

Baekhyun laughed incredulously, staring wide eyed at the sight in front of them that Jongdae was so not subtly gaping at. “You DO have a sugar daddy after all, I was fucking right!” 

Jongdae truly didn’t know what was getting the more stares of the sleep deprived students around them. Whether it was the black armored Mercedes casually parked in front of his college’s main building or the three ominous looking men wearing visibly expensive suits and dark shades, he didn’t know - though he suspected that it wasn’t the three of them getting the attention but one, the one without shades. That one with the killer smile and neatly styled black hair, the one with the careless attitude but classy style that had Jongdae swooning despite his initial irritation. 

The young student inhaled deeply and with as much goodbye as a “Fuck off.” to his friend, he stomped his way to the black car, ignoring his tinted cheeks and pounding heart because, dear lord Junmyeon really looked great,talking through the phone with the softest smirk and his eyes glued on Jongdae. 

“..."Hmm? Did all that fucking around with prostitutes leave him deaf?” he gave the frowning Jongdae an apologetic smile, and the student was almost impressed at the contrast between his stern, cruel voice and the soft gesture. “Yixing, Yixing, Yixing. I don’t want his excuses.” He lamented exaggeratedly. “You know, Yixing? The world belongs to the patient men. That is why I’m giving him 24 hours to solve this. He should appreciate my generosity. And about this new man... send Jongin to negotiate. He will know what to do. If that doesn’t work…. " he now looked at the floor, a malicious smirk taking over and Jongdae downright shivered at the sight. “Make sure this man knows just how bad it is to reject a friendship with us.” And just like that, he hung up, stretching his hand for Minseok - one of his bodyguards- to get it. Jongdae crossed his arms to make his displeasure noticeable. 

“Junmyeon.” He called firmly. 

“Hi, babe.” the man casually greeted with fond eyes and leisurely passing his hand through Jongdae’s hair. That familiar, delectable perfume of his hit the student with a gust of wind and Jongdae really felt like pressing his face against the other’s neck and just bask in it but- no. He couldn’t do that. He had to stay firm. 

“Junmyeon!” he half hissed- half whined, cheeks already a darker colour once he noticed all the eyes on him and spotted Baekhyun’s thumbs up and stupid grin while he walked not so far behind. “ You aren’t supposed to come here in broad daylight you can’t just arrive in- in- well that!” he sputtered, wildly gesturing the Mercedes. He could spot the arched eyebrow of Sehun, Junmyeon’s other bodyguard, and he gulped. Fortunately for him, Minseok was too busy talking to - or threatening someone through the phone to pay attention to his complains. The man in front of him merely chuckled, a soft melodic sound that filled his chest with warmth. It really was unfair to be so in love with that man. 

“You seem tired. Let me get you home so you can sleep and I’ll pick you up later for dinner, mhm? How does that sound?” He offered, sweetly caressing Jongdae’s cheek. 

“I’m fine!” He protested, frantically looking at the students watching them and almost pouting at being ignored. “I’m serious, we’ve talked about this. It’s dangerous and people will talk and besides-.” A single finger on his lips silenced him and he frowned. 

“Shhh.” Junmyeon hushed him sweetly. “Let’s talk inside, it will be more comfortable.” Without even waiting for an answer, Sehun was already opening the door of the car for them and Junmyeon was leading him inside. He even dared to buckle Jongdae’s belt for him because “Safety first.” as if he wasn’t a goddamn mobster who lived threatened all the holy days of his entire life. The car started moving smoothly while Jongdae sulked, looking through the tinted window while the man besides him petted the back of his head and peered at him. 

“Now, what’s up with you, baby?” he asked with a hint of amusement that would have earned him a slap in any other circumstance. 

“Now everybody will be talking about me! Baekhyun even thinks you are my sugar daddy. Did you really have to bring this stupid car?” he whined and turned his hair to look at Junmyeon who snorted and this time Jongdae did hit him, making Minseok in the front seat send him a warning look through the mirror. “This is serious! Sehun and Minseok seem like hired assassins.” he hissed, ignoring the cold feeling Minseok’s eyes had given him and hoping the soft constant humming of the radio would drown his voice. 

“They kinda are.” Junmyeon pointed out and the student glared at him. 

“Like I was saying.” he continued, purposely ignoring the hand so high up his thigh and Junmyeon’s face so close to his neck. “You might not realize but you caused a real commotion out there. What am I supposed to tell my friends? I spent months meticulously keeping you as a secret- because you said it was better that way, and now you decide to just announce your existence in this ridiculous way- Oh! And don’t think you can get away with this by taking me on a trip like last month, I don’t want you to-” his breath hitched when lips were pressed to the side of his neck, ever so softly going down and Jongdae let out a shuddering breath, biting his lip. 

“You don’t want…?” Junmyeon exhaled against his neck, making the younger boy gasp. “What is it baby?” he insisted, looking up at the gorgeous boy who was all too fun to play with sometimes. 

“You’re being unfair.” Jongdae breathed out, letting his head roll back onto the seat to give his lover more access.

“It’s in my nature.” Junmyeon smiled, giving in the silent demand by getting closer and kissing the smooth skin there, spontaneously letting his teeth sink on the flesh enough to have his boy squirming in both want and shame, because there were two more people in the car after all. Once Jongdae’s breath was uneven enough for his liking he pulled away which earnt him a displeased sound of protest from the student who looked at him with a mix of fondness, desire and tiredness. By then they had reached Jongdae’s apartment and Junmyeon instructed his men to get off the car and wait for them. Minseok and Sehun obeyed without thinking it twice, though Minseok did send him a weird look that made him slightly uneasy. 

“Now tell me why you’re upset. And I want the truth this time” Junmyeon demanded firmly and Jongdae felt every will to fight back leave his body, and decided to let himself get lost in those beautiful dark eyes. 

“I heard in the news that the chief of police was changed this week.” He admitted in a small voice, attempting to look down but Junmyeon prevented him to do so, raising his chin with an inquisitive look. “And you didn’t contact me for days. I was-” He stopped himself before his voice could crack. 

“You were?” he insisted almost harshly, because as patient as Junmyeon seemed, it didn’t take much to make him snap, even if his sweet boy was his exception. 

“Scared.” Jongdae finished with a thin line of voice. Junmyeon’s face went from harsh to slightly confused to soft and comprehensive and he unbuckled Jongdae’s belt pulling him into him lap with a “C’mere.” and once again pressing his lips on the boy’s neck while he caressed his back with his hand. 

“I’ve known this for weeks, Jongdae.” he chuckled into the other’s neck. “The man is the most basic thing on earth and will be truly easy to bribe or blackmail if needed. Jongin is in charge of that, now, so you have nothing to worry about. Nobody would dare to kill me or harm me in any way. Not with the alliances I have, with the power I have. Baby…” He smirked. “If I fall, everybody falls with me.”

“But what if they lock you up and I’m not allowed to see you?” Jongdae asked shyly as if he didn’t dare to even think about it and looking up through those long eyelashes Junmyeon loved so much. 

“Jongdae….” He chuckled and cupped the other’s cheeks. “Money never goes to prison.” before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips in a sweet kiss to erase any worry the other could be still harboring. 

It was about half an hour later when a disheveled Jongdae got off the car with a silly grin and visibly red neck, making Sehun and Minseok share quick surprised glance, before shrugging it off. They had seen worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If junmyeon's irl personality was the slightest bit similar to this Junmyeon's, I'd stan him. -Waits for gab to kill her-


	3. Little Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13. A platonic kiss.  
> Genre: Fluff, kid au (purely platonic)  
> Summary: Jongdae wants Junmyeon to play with him, and who is he to deny any demands from the precious little kid with the dinosaur plushie? Minseok thinks his little brother hates him. He might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is absolutely platonic and there's nothing inappropiate between adult and kid)  
> I hope you enjoy <3

.

 

 

“You’re being mean!” Jongdae accused fervently while hugging his dinosaur plushie tighter. He was technically not allowed to enter Minseok’s room, but that didn’t stop the little boy from finding ways to disturb his older brother’s peace -like repeatedly kicking at the door until he got the other’s attention. “You said I had to share, why won’t you share him!” He continued, frowning and pouting at the same time and Junmyeon found him so extremely cute, all small and adorable, that he had to stop himself from cooing, knowing Minseok was probably at the verge of collapsing and wouldn’t appreciate his best friend encouraging this childish fit.

“We talked about this, Jongdae!” Minseok exasperatedly said, crouching down at the doorstep in front of his little brother while the kid openly glared at him and Junmyeon bit his lip, trying hard to prevent himself from laughing, knowing none of the siblings would like this terribly serious discussion about him being taken lightly. “Junmyeon is not a thing. He can’t be ‘shared’! ”  
Even though he was trying to be reasonable, his younger brother’s little frown only deepened and Minseok groaned.”Just … /what/ do you want?” The older boy sighed while rubbing his temples. 

“I want Junmyeon hyung!” Jongdae repeated for the nth time, almost agitated already. “You had him all day! It’s my turn already. I want him to play with me!” he stomped his feet and defiantly glared at his brother who was two seconds away from snapping. The 17 year old teenager stood up and turned around to face his friend with a pleading look. Junmyeon rolled his eyes with a fond smile and put his pen down on the desk, already walking towards them. 

“I’ll finish the last two questions you just… please make him shut up.” Minseok whispered to his ear and Junmyeon laughed, nodding and looking down at the kid who was still focused on glaring at his older brother’s form. “Alright!” Minseok announced, separating himself from his friend. “Junmyeon will play with you until he has to leave, but you throw another tantrum Jongdae, just one more and you will not get dessert tonight. And when mom and dad are back from the trip I will tell them you haven’t been eating your vegetables and that you’ve been watching tv without permission.” He threatened with a harsh look on his face. The little boy’s face lit up , grinning from ear to ear and almost trembling in excitement. Junmyeon momentarily felt a bit bad for the poor plushie that was being squeezed before a tiny hand was reaching for his and tugging him outside the bedroom and into the hallway, while tripping over his feet he could spot Minseok’s half apologetic half grateful smile.

 

The kid seemed absolutely ecstatic, guiding Junmyeon down the hallway and into his room, crowded with toys. Jongdae released the older’s hand and ran to a cleaner space in a corner where a pretty impressive plastic castle was set with mismatching legos around, all carefully placed. Junmyeon deduced it was a battle.  
“Hyuuung!” Jongdae urged. “Come here, c’moon!”

“Are they attacking the castle?” The teenager asked softly, smiling while he approached carefully as to not step on any toy, and sighing in relief when he finally managed to awkwardly sit down. The older watched the display, amazed at the dedication and all the details the boy had put into the scene. 

“Yes!” Jongdae answered chirpily, pushing the dinosaur - Chen, was it? -aside. “Last time you told me you liked legos, so I asked mommy to buy me more.” He informed proudly, gazing at the older with admiration and expectation, and Junmyeon almost felt bad until he remembered just how wealthy Minseok’s parents were. He gave the other a wide smile to encourage him. 

“Oh really?” He asked, unable to help himself and acting way more eager than he actually was, like his pavlovian response to being around kids- Jongdae specifically. 

“Yes! Look, these ones” He signalled the visibly older legos on the castle. “Are the bad ones.” He explained vehemently, and Junmyeon had to clench his teeth at the cuteness. “Minseok Hyung gave me these.” The little boy added with disdain and the older couldn’t help but snort quietly. “These others are the good ones, they’re gonna attack the castle and kill them all.” He declared and Junmyeon’s eyes widened comically. Well someone had been watching way too many war movies. Junmyeon was truly not surprised, since he had been under Minseok’s and a babysitter’s care for a week already and he knew just how actually weak his friend was to his little brother’s demands. 

 

That didn’t mean Jongdae was by all means, an easy kid. He could still remember that time in which Minseok had given the other a timeout from all his weapon toys due to him being too aggressive. After about an hour of the little kid being quiet, his brother had gone to check on him and had found him building with his legos. Before Minseok could even feel proud about his little brother listening, the boy had told him that he was building an ultimate lego weapon so that he could destroy Minseok. To say Minseok was speechless is an understatement. Or that time he had told Jongdae to apologize after being rude to him and he had sent him a note with crayons that said in clumsy letters and discussable grammar “Sorry for not being sorry.” Or when Jongdae had insisted for Minseok to move out because he wanted a cat and Minseok was allergic. “Just sleep outside!” he had shouted to him, after his older brother had explained to him for the nth time how he couldn’t live in the same house with a kitty. 

Minseok blamed it on his parents being away for too long, and spoiling the young kid too much. Junmyeon simply believed that that was Jongdae’s way of showing him his love, but Minseok was 100% sure that the little kid blatantly despised him. 

“And how are they gonna do that?” Junmyeon asked, exaggerating his curious tone. 

“They’re gonna burn the wooden door.” Jongdae told him like it was the most logical thing to happen. “But we can’t use fire, mommy doesn’t let me so we have to imagine it.” He said bitterly and looked at Junmyeon for approval. The teenager blinked twice before laughing and nodding. 

“Alright we’ll imagine it.” Jongdae beamed and the older wanted to cry because the other was just too cute. 

“Look!” Jongdae shouted suddenly, startling the teenager. “This is me!” he claimed, pointing at the plastic figure who seemed to be the leader before all the little army of yellow legos. He was pretty sure he had seen superman somewhere, and a few pirates. He could tell this was going to be the most interesting battle. “I’m the hero who saves the prisoners.” He continued and obsessively rearranged a few of what seemed to be normal civilians and a sailor behind bars. Junmyeon laughed at the declaration and ruffled the other’s hair, earning a toothy grin along shiny eyes that made him want to crush the other into a hug, 

“You’re gonna do a great job!” He cheered enthusiastically. “Am I here too?” He asked, inspecting the figures. 

“Yes, you’re…” Jongdae scrunched his nose cutely, apparently thinking hard about this decision, and Junmyeon waited for him expectantly. “This one!” he pointed at the locked up tailor and Junmyeon felt his manly pride deflating. “I’m going to save you!” he announced happily moving back and forth and the teenager chuckled. God, was he weak for that cheerful voice. 

“And where’s Minseok, huh?” The little kid blinked at him and looked at his toys, before decisively grabbing one of the older legos in the castle and pushing it right into Junmyeon’s face, who merely blinked at the object, and mildly noticed with his crossed eyes that an arm was lacking.

“He’s this one.” The kid informed him and put it back into its place.”He’s evil. But it doesn’t matter. He’s gonna die soon anyways.” The little boy shrugged and the teenager didn’t know whether to laugh or be slightly creeped out. Before he could comment, though, Jongdae had decided it was enough talk and had tugged on his hyung’s hand to get him into start moving the legos, and for the battle to begin. 

 

The little kid had absolutely everything planned out, from who moved first to who died first. He made sure all deaths were absolutely tragic, dropping the poor little legos from the castle, or making them imaginarily stab one another while he would let out very exaggerated moans and groans of pain. Junmyeon mostly watched, mesmerized, as the boy played. He would move his characters every now and then, but the little kid seemed kind enough not to let any of his hyung’s legos die, keeping them outside the castle as a back up. He would occasionally add more dying sounds, and Jongdae would laugh, beaming up at him, and giggling when Junmyeon winked at him conspiratorially. 

Once the slaughter and imaginary bloodshed had finished, Jongdae diligently made himself - his lego self- save the prisoners one by one, and Junmyeon took advantage of the momentary peace to make small talk. 

 

“How is school going?” He asked carefully, knowing how annoyed Jongdae usually got when he was asked “lame things” as he called the normal, everyday questions. 

“Fine.” He hummed uninterestedly, freeing a guy in a suit and making him jump in gratitude. “I made a new friend today.”

“Really?” Junmyeon asked in that unavoidable silly voice to talk to kids. 

 

Jongdae nods, making his lego go back to finally free Junmyeon’s plastic sailored version. 

“We’re friends because I kicked him in the face and said sorry.” The teenager sputtered in astonishment before gaping at the child who merely clapped when the sailor was finally free, making him dance in what Junmyeon really hoped wasn’t a reflection of his own dancing skills. 

“Alright….” He granted, trying to move on. “What about girls?” 

Jongdae shrugged, positioning the dead legos inside the castle for reasons Junmyeon didn’t understand.

“You don’t like them?” He pressed, earning another shrug while the boy focused really hard into getting as many legos in the jail as possible. “Maybe you’ll have feelings for girls one day.” He said, helping the kid close the stuck plastic jail door and chuckling when Jongdae let out a “Yes!” when it closed. 

“I already have feelings for girls.” the kid said nonchalantly. 

“You do?!” The teenager questioned, surprise evident on his tone, and eyes wide. 

“They make me mad.” 

Junmyeon blinked before guffawing uncontrollably, to such point, Jongdae stood up and started pushing him because “Hyung! Stop! You’re scaring me!” The teenager tried to calm down while tiny hands were pulling at his sweater, effectively shutting up when the blunt tip of a toy pinched his butt, and he hissed, moving the thing away. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae protested, a cute frown adorning his face, demanding the other’s attention, and uninvitedly climbing onto the older’s lap. Junmyeon instinctively hugged him, nuzzling the little kid’s hair and Jongdae crossed his arms, still pouty. 

“Don’t laugh at me.” He mumbled and Junmyeon pinched one of the kid’s cheeks, who immediately swatted his hands with a groan. 

“I’m not laughing at you. I just thought you’d say you liked girls.” he answered, cooing at the way the little boy sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned. Jongdae started making grabby hands for Chen, whining in distress and the teenager boy hurried to get the dinosaur plushie, crushing Jongdae’s tiny body while he extended this hand to fetch it, a meter away from them. He offered it to the boy, but not before tickling him under his chin with the green dinosaur’s mouth. 

Jongdae squealed and hugged his animal plushie, snatching it away from the teenager and smiling up at him. 

“I want to marry you.” Jongdae informed, shifting into a more comfortable position. It wasn’t the first time the little boy said something like this, and Junmyeon had already got past the normal awkwardness, solely finding it cute.

“And why is that?” he asked softly, slowly moving them in a swaying motion. 

“Because you’re good- looking.” Junmyeon scrunched up his nose, a bit disappointed at the response. That was it? Just his looks? Had he no other charm than his gens? Jongdae let his head fall to the side, using Junmyeon’s bicep as a pillow. “And you’re my favourite.” he added, and the teenager felt pride filling his chest, a wide smile taking over. “Besides, you like to clean too. We would have a really clean house.” The boy said, words a bit slurred, and his eyes closed. Junmyeon laughed softly, brushing away the few strands of hair falling over Jongdae’s closed eyed. 

“You’re great, you know that?” he asked with a fond smile, feeling the need to protect the boy at all cost. That soft looking skin, long eyelashes, and cute pointed nose creating an overall adorable baby face that nobody could resist cooing at. 

“Yes.” Jongdae mumbled, letting Junmyeon’s heat and soft movements guide him into dreamland. The older one simply observed him, getting sleepier by the second with the boy’s deep, steady breathing and relaxed expressions. He wondered just how much attention Jongdae was craving, needing for him to behave like that. Yet, he could only felt relieved at just how loved he was, especially by Minseok, who despite complaining all the time about the annoying little monster, would gladly stay at home with Jongdae every afternoon so that the kid didn’t have to go to a full-day kindergarten. Junmyeon wondered what the boy would look like when he grew up. He was only certain Jongdae would be handsome and intelligent, and he smiled, hoping to be a good example, a good role model. 

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to watch a very conflicted Minseok. “Fuck me.” he moaned in distress. 

“What it is?” he asked in a whisper, so as to not wake the boy quietly snoring in his arms.

“If he sleeps now he won’t be sleeping until like 1am, and it’s going to be a pain.” He whined and Junmyeon chuckled, offering a very non apologetic “sorry”. He carefully, stood up, which proved to be the most difficult task, his hands busy as they were holding a sleeping Jongdae and toys sprawled everywhere. He finally managed to balance himself after a mini second of panic in which he thought he would fall over the castle and crush all the ....already dead legos. He cautiously made his way over the bed, stepping on a toy or two while Minseok stared at him with a smirk. 

“Lame.”

“Shut up.” He hissed. 

After what seemed like ages, he reached the little bed. Using all the care he could, he softly untangled Jongdae from his arms and set him onto the bed, not even daring to breathe until he made sure he hadn’t interrupted the child’s sleep, and finally sighing in relief while he accommodated the dinosaur into Jongdae’s arms again, since it had fallen onto the floor.

“Goodbye little hero.” He whispered, pressing his lips onto the other’s temple, missing the lazy smile on fine, little lips. 

“You gotta come more often to play with him.” Minseok said while they walked to the door. “One more word about how ‘Great Junmyeon hyung is, you suck!’ from Jongdae and I will scream.” he lamented, rubbing his face and using a fake sharp voice for Jongdae’s voice that made Junmyeon laugh. “You know the worse though? He thinks you’re funny.”  
Junmyeon stopped at the door and blinked. 

“Jongdae is right.” He stated and Minseok peered at him. “You suck. He should get his kitty.”

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of ideas for Jongdae's behaviour from reading stories about kids in reddit lmao.  
> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
